Creche e zoo
by Millene Haeer
Summary: uma conclusão meio óbvia.


estava quente e haviam chegado à hora do almoço sem nenhum caso. jane ainda tentara trabalhar com a papelada, mas não estava no humor de ficar o dia todo sentada lendo e relendo antigos casos em busca de uma solução. não que não achasse importante resolvê-los, mas um dia quente sem trabalho em campo a incomodava de um jeito que a deixava quase insuportável para os outros. _quase_ porque maura já estava mais do que acostumada com o jeito sarcástico e meio rude da morena.

"sinto que eu poderia, eu mesma, matar alguém só para ter alguma ação." disse jane num tom monótono.

"mas daí você já saberia quem é o assassino." lembrou maura.

"então eu poderia pagar alguém para pagar uma pessoa que eu não conhecesse para matar por mim."

"por que não vem me ajudar aqui ao invés de teorizar o assassinato de alguém?" perguntou parando de olhar para tela do computador e se voltando a outra.

"você quer minha ajuda para escolher sapatos?" perguntou meio surpresa, meio entediada. "mesmo?" apontou para os próprios sapatos.

"qualquer coisa para você sair dessa mesa." tentou controlar a exasperação na voz.

jane levantou da mesa de autópsia em que estava deitada. desde que voltou ao trabalho após semanas se recuperando do tiro que dera em si mesma para poderem salvar frankie e pegarem bobby, a morena não fazia mais comentários sobre a comida que maura guardava no congelador do necrotério e passara a usar as mesas como cama. a loura quase teve um derrame, okei, exagero, mas ela realmente se assustou ao ver, pela primeira vez, a amiga deitada em uma de suas mesas de autópsia.

_"meu deus, jane!" gritou correndo até a morena e a sacudindo pelos ombros._

_"pare de desorganizar meus orgãos, maura. eu estou bem." disse jane com voz de sono, segurando maura pelos braços. _

_"você... estava dormindo? na mesa de autópsia?" perguntou confusa._

_"não consegui dormir direito. achei que poderia ficar aqui por alguns minutos. só pra relaxar."_

_"na mesa de autópsia?" perguntou novamente tentando assegurar-se de que a morena sabia onde estava deitada._

_"é, maura." rolou os olhos. "eu limpo pra você depois. prometo não contaminar nenhum cadáver que venha a ser colocado aqui."_

_"jane, você está bem?" tocou-lhe a testa._

_"não faça um escândalo por isso." sentou. _

_"você vivia dizendo que não deitaria aqui nem se estivesse morta." franziu o cenho. "na última vez que ofereci te fazer uma massagem e disse que poderíamos usar uma dessas mesas, você deixou de falar comigo pelo resto do dia."_

_"eu sei, me desculpa." percebeu que a loura esperava por uma explicação. "acho que atirar em mim mesma e quase morrer por isso me fez repensar sobre certas coisas."_

maura entendeu que a experiência de quase morte de jane a deixou mais sensível sobre a própria mortalidade e talvez jane só estivesse tentando não temer algo da natureza de todo ser vivo. então simplesmente não comentou mais nada sobre a nova mania da amiga, mas sempre que a via deitada em uma de suas mesas, não podia deixar de sentir uma certa angústia, uma vontade de certificar-se de que a outra estava apenas dormindo.

"me desculpe, maura." disse jane suavemente. "eu sei que você não gosta quando faço isso, mas é realmente o lugar mais confortável para um descanso. você fica tanto tempo aqui que mesmo você não estando, sinto sua presença e isso me conforta." sorriu fazendo a outra sorrir também e voltar a atenção ao computador. jane puxou uma cadeira e sentou lado-a-lado com a cientista.

"que tal esse?" apontou para a figura da tela.

"blablabla leopardo blablabla 115mm, é bonita. acho que combina com você e tenho quase certeza que você tem uns dois vestidos que vão bem com ela." correu os olhos pela tela. "isso custa em euros? setecentos _euros_?" disse indignada. "por que você não combate a fome com esse dinheiro mesmo?" levou um olhar de reprovação. "espero que use até para dormir. por esse preço, espero que eles andem por você."

maura também já estava acostumada aos comentários da outra quando comprava alguma vestimenta ou acessória pela internet. antes listava as ong's e instituições que costumava ajudar, agora apenas ignorava e finalizava a compra. também aprendeu a implicar com a morena. algumas vezes, dizia que estava comprando para ela, não para si. claro funcionou melhor na primeira vez, onde jane desligou o computador e afastou a loura do mesmo quando maura fez menção de finalizar a compra. jane agradeceu, mas disse que não poderia aceitar um presente caro e, que ainda por cima, era uma sandália da qual ela não tinha roupa que combinasse, lugar para usar e nem o equilíbrio necessário para não cair e quebrar algum osso. maura riu fazendo jane perceber se tratar de uma brincadeira.

até que um dia, maura realmente finalizou a compra de um vestido porque jane estava aprendendo a não levar a outra mais a sério. desde então, a morena prefere primeiro supor que a loura está falando a sério para só depois decidir que não precisa se preocupar em receber outro vestido que poderia pagar o aluguel de sua casa por quase seis meses.

"acho que poderemos sair mais cedo hoje." disse maura após finalizar a comprar de suas novas sandálias. "podemos ir ao cinema."

"ou podemos alugar filme, comprar porcarias que você cansa de falar que vão entupir minhas artérias e ficar em casa."

"você está evitando convenções sociais ultimamente."

"sempre vamos ao bar depois daqui."

"e mais nada. você recusou todos os convites que fiz de fazermos algo juntas fora do trabalho ou do bar."

"eu sempre aceito quando você me chama pra ir na sua casa."

"qual o seu medo, jane?"

"não é medo. eu só não me sinto mais com vontade de sair." percebeu o olhar da outra. "não me analise, maura. eu estou bem. só por eu estar mais caseira não significa que há algo de errado." maura nem piscou. "okei, prometo da próxima vez que você me chamar pra sair, eu vou. aliás, eu quem vou te chamar pra sair. podemos ir pra qualquer lugar que você queira esse final de semana. até o museu. ou uma orquestra. tenho certeza que deve surgir alguma palestra de algum assunto científico até lá."

"pensarei em algo." sorriu.

ainda havia muita gente quando jane desligou o computador, juntou suas coisas e foi em direção ao necrotério onde maura fechava a porta atrás de si. viu a morena e sorriu se aproximando.

"passaremos em algum drive thru no caminho." avisou jane.

"não torne isso um hábito." disse maura referindo-se a comida nada nutricional.

"você escolhe os filme e eu a comida."

maura levou as duas garrafas de cerveja até a sala e entregou uma a jane que já estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá com a caixa de pizza em mãos. a loura rolou os olhos exasperada que a outra derrubasse a comida no sofá. jane a encarou por alguns segundos, então se levantou indo até a cozinha pegar pratos, talheres e guardanapos. quando voltou para a sala, sentou no chão, apoiando no sofá e passou a servir a si e a médica que estava sentada no sofá.

"não precisa sentar no chão, jane."

"tudo bem. eu prefiro limpar o tapete do que o sofá." disse erguendo o prato com o pedaço de pizza para que a outra pegasse.

"obrigada."

o primeiro filme foi uma comédia romântica. maura lembrava de achar que a morena seria do tipo que só gostasse de filmes de suspense ou terror. de fato, jane gostava, mas preferia algo mais leve. e não porque já trabalha com mortes. na verdade, maura descobriu que a policial achava as tragédias desses tipos de filmes engraçadas, mas morria de medo de fantasmas e et's.

"_fantasmas não existem, jane." disse maura de forma paciente após jane ligar praticamente todas as luzes da casa após terminarem de ver o filme._

"_pode ser, mas histórias de terror não surgem do nada. há alguma verdade nelas." resmungou._

"_a maioria das histórias surgiram como forma de ensinar as crianças o certo e o errado. são contos que ilustram situações cotidianas"_

"_shh. sem lição de moral." Interrompeu. "e como você explica as criaturas estranhas? onde a descrição de um espírito ou uma ninfa se encaixam nesse ensinamentos? eu não acredito que alguém criou um ser desses apenas para ensinar alguém a ser legal."_

"_existem pensadores que acreditam que nosso inconsciente possui a informação de todos esse seres. eles fariam parte da forma mais primitiva de vida, bem antes que os humanos." Percebeu o olhar assustado da morena. "jane?"_

"_quer dizer que esses bichos realmente existem?"_

"_provavelmente, e provavelmente não como achamos que eles realmente são." _

"_quer saber, vamos dormir." e saiu puxando maura pela mão em direção ao quarto. _

"_jane, temos de desligar as luzes." _

"_não. não depois do que você disse. acho que nunca mais vou dormir de luz apagada."_

"_a idade do iluminismo se refere ao maior esclarecimento dos homens sobre diversos assuntos, principalmente a ciência. por isso a metáfora caricaturesca de uma lâmpada acesa quando se tem uma idéia. você achar que as luzes estando acesas diminui o seu medo se refere"_

"_maura." falou num tom de fim de discussão._

"_desculpa."_

"_ótimo, agora vou ter medo mesmo com as luzes acesas. vou dormir com você todas as noites, então." deitou sendo acompanhada pela loura. _

elas não dormiam juntas todas as noites, mas mais vezes do que o normal mesmo para amigas muito íntimas. foi então que maura começou a pensar sobre sua relação com jane. relação, porque elas se viam todos os dias e quando não, ligavam uma pra outra. se conheciam bem demais e há alguns meses entraram numa rotina igual ao de pessoas casadas.

"posso colocar o outro filme?" perguntou jane. "maura?" chamou a loura que parecia concentrada. "maura?" chamou novamente.

"sim?"

"posso colocar o outro filme?" perguntou novamente.

como cientista, sua mente formulava diversos cenários hipotéticos, fazia cálculos e buscava soluções. não acreditava em como nunca havia percebido a mútua atração entre jane e ela. não sabia o protocolo de como agir diante de uma descoberta daquelas. deveria falar algo?

"você está começando a me assustar, maura. pare de me olhar de forma tão analítica."

"o que você acha de um relacionamento homossexual?" perguntou por fim.

"ahn... é a mesma coisa de um relacionamento hétero?" falou incerta. "por quê?"

"acho que desde que nos conhecemos, estamos em um relacionamento. houve atração mútua, nos acostumamos com a presença uma da outra e progredimos para uma amizade sólida. então passamos a sair juntas, o que poderia se qualificado como encontros e aprofundamos nossa ligação. há alguns meses, entramos em uma rotina de casadas."

"casadas?"

"dormimos juntas a maioria das noites, eu sempre acordo primeiro e preparo o café. vamos ao trabalho, você quem providencia o almoço. do trabalho saímos para jantar e então voltamos pra casa. minha ou sua, mas sempre nos referimos como se fosse uma mesma casa."

"hey, algumas vezes eu ajudo a preparar o café." disse defensiva, mas percebeu o que a loura queria dizer. "okei, você, como sempre, está certa."

"isso não incomoda você?"

"não." deu de ombros. "quer dizer, um pouco. estamos em uma relação há anos e não tivemos sexo ainda."

"jane."

"eu realmente nunca tinha pensado em nós como um casal, mas agora que você disse, faz sentido."

"então?"

"então o quê?"

"jane, você não está prestando atenção?" perguntou adquirindo o tom de quem fala com uma criança, o que deixou a morena amuada.

"o que você quer?" perguntou de forma defensiva. "eu adoraria ser um casal com você. ao que parece, já somos mesmo."

"mas você me ama?" franziu o cenho. "eu não vou ficar com alguém por conveniência. e nem você deveria, aliás."

jane olhou fixamente para o rosto da loura e pensou. amor. ela, com certeza, protegeria maura de todas as formas possíveis. mataria e morreria se fosse necessário. Assim como faria por sua família, frost e korsak. até por joe, bass e ruth, o cágado que ganhara da loura. aliás, esperava que não fosse uma menina, apesar do nome, porque definitivamente não lhe agradava a idéia da casa com centenas da cágados parados e atrapalhando a passagem. maura iria encher a geladeira de morangos e outras frutas e verduras. e se elas tivessem filhos? como seria uma casa com cágados, um cachorro e crianças?

"wow." murmurou jane piscando e parando o raciocínio quando surgiu a idéia de um zoológico e uma creche em casa. casa dela e de maura, aliás.

"você está bem?" perguntou maura um pouco apreensiva com o silêncio.

"sim. só estava pensando sobre nossa casa e nossos cágados, joe e nossos filhos." maura a encarou tentando perceber algum sinal de sarcasmo. "eu amo você e estou apaixonada por você, se ainda está na dúvida." então a loura sorriu.

"eu também amo você e estou apaixonada por você."

"bom."

"mas não tenho certeza quanto ao número de cágados e filhos você se referia."

"quantos você quiser." ficou de joelhos, na mesma altura de maura e a beijou.


End file.
